Confessions
by Au fil de ma plume
Summary: Petit OS où Percy annonce à son beau-père qu'il est le fils de Poséidon


**Coucou ! Je me suis souvent demandée comment Percy avait révélé à son beau-père qu'il était un demi-dieux, pas vous ? Voilà comment je m'imagine la scène ^^ J'espère que ce petit OS va vous plaire, et au passage je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes qui m'ont échappées. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Percy Jackson était un des demi-dieux les plus puissants qui ait jamais vu le jour. Fils d'un des Trois Grands, il s'était battu contre Arès, le dieu de la guerre lui même, avait lutté contre le titan Atlas, il avait même porté le monde sur ses épaules, et il avait affronté probablement plus de monstres que n'importe quel sang-mêlé avant lui.. Il était l'Élu de la Grande prophétie, il avait combattu et vaincu le titan Chronos. Son talent d'épéiste était reconnu de tous et il avait à maintes reprises défié les dieux de l'Olympe. Et malgré tout, malgré son courage et sa force, Percy avait peur. Percy était littéralement mort de peur. Sa mère, la séduisante Sally, avait décidé que le moment était venu d'annoncer à son beau-père, Paul Blofis, qui il était vraiment. Percy l'appréciait beaucoup, Paul était quelqu'un de bien , totalement à l'opposé de Gabi Ugliano, son ancien beau-père. Paul était professeur dans le lycée de Percy, c'était quelqu'un de passionné, de cultivé et surtout, le plus important, il rendait Sally heureuse. Son père, Poséidon, avait un jour dit à Percy que sa mère était une reine parmi les mortels. Aux yeux de son fils, il n'aurait pas pu être plus proche de la vérité. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi heureuse que depuis que Paul était entré dans sa vie.

Sally, Paul et Percy se promenaient au bord de la mer, sur une plage de Montauk. C'était la première fois qu'ils emmenaient Paul sur ce lieu qui représentait tant pour eux. Percy marchait, les pieds dans l'eau, quelques mètres devant sa mère et Paul. Une légère brise marine lui caressait le visage, faisant voler ses mèches brunes. L'appréhension lui nouait la gorge et il avait l'impression qu'une épaisse chape de plomb lui pesait sur l'estomac. Il craignait la réaction du compagnon de sa mère. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant que son beau-fils était un demi-dieu ? En cet instant, la seule chose que souhaitait le courageux Percy Jackson, c'était prendre la fuite. La mer paraissait l'appeler... Le jeune homme songea qu'il serait peut-être plus simple de plonger dans cette étendue d'eau limpide qui semblait lui tendre les bras, et s'enfuir jusqu'au palais sous-marin de son père. Peut-être Poséidon lui accorderait-il l'asile quelques temps ? Poussant un soupir, il abandonna cette idée pourtant si tentante...

\- Paul chéri... commença Sally Jackson. Percy a quelque chose à t'annoncer.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en regardant tour-à-tour la femme de sa vie et le fils de celle-ci.

Le jeune homme évita son regard, gêné, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Zeus tout puissant ! Comment annoncer ça ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Paul qui commençait à s'inquiéter devant le silence de son beau-fils.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, celui-ci demanda :

\- Dis-moi Paul... Tu t'y connais en mythologie grecque, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je trouve tous ces mythes passionnants ! Bien qu'un peu poussiéreux... plaisanta Paul avec un sourire.

Un grondement de tonnerre menaçant fit écho aux paroles de Paul. À ce son, Percy grimaça légèrement et jura dans une langue que son beau-père cru reconnaître comme étant du grec ancien.

\- Ils sont peut-être moins poussiéreux que ce que tu penses... rétorque doucement Percy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'étonna Paul qui ne comprenait pas où le sang-mêlé voulait en venir.

Percy prit une profonde inspiration et regarda son beau-père droit dans les yeux.

\- Les dieux grecs existent, Paul.

Le professeur resta silencieux quelques secondes puis éclata de rire.

\- Alors là je te dis bravo Perce ! s'exclama Paul avec un grand sourire. Elle est sacrément originale ta plaisanterie ! Tu m'as bien fait marché, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Chéri... ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, dit Sally en lui prenant la main.

Paul la regarda. Son visage était on ne peut plus sérieux. Quant à Percy, il le regardait avec assurance, le visage grave. Il les regarda chacun leur tour, incertain. Ils avaient l'air sir sûr d'eux...

\- C'est la vérité, reprit Percy. Les dieux de l'Olympe existent bel et bien.

Paul le fixait, incrédule.

\- Excuse-moi, Percy, mais c'est un peu gros à avaler comme histoire.

\- Ce sont tout sauf des histoires, dit Percy. Les dieux existent. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler du fait que les dieux ont parfois eu des enfants avec des mortels ?

\- Tu veux dire... comme Héraclès ? demanda Paul, complètement perdu.

\- Comme Héraclès, oui, répondit-il. Seulement... aujourd'hui encore les dieux engendrent des enfants avec des mortels, des enfants demi-dieux, des sang-mêlés...

Percy regarda quelques secondes la mer, comme pour ce donner courage avant de regarder à nouveau Paul dans les yeux.

\- … Je suis un de ces demi-dieux.

Devant le silence de son beau-père, Percy continua :

\- Je suis un demi-dieu, fils de Poséidon, dieu des Mers, des Sources et des Fleuves.

Paul le regarda, incrédule. Devait-il croire le jeune homme face à lui que le regardait avec assurance ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une supercherie, une sorte de caméra-cachée que Sally et Percy lui avaient préparé ? Il était incertain, tiraillé entre son envie de croire aux dieux et à tous ces mythes qui le passionnaient, et terrifié de se dire que de telles entités étaient réelles et régnaient sur le monde.

\- Si tu veux me faire avaler une chose aussi énorme Percy, il faudrait déjà que tu puisses me le prouver, finit par déclarer Paul.

Le sang-mêlé jeta un regard à sa mère. Celle-ci acquiesça et dit avec un sourire :

\- Vas-y Percy, montre lui. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, évite de déclencher un cataclysme, tu veux ?

Percy ferma les yeux, inspirant à pleins poumons l'air iodé, sentant dans chaque fibre de son corps la présence de la mer qui semblait l'appeler, il sentait sa puissance couler à flot dans ses veines. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à se servir de ses pouvoirs, il sentit ce tiraillement désormais familier dans son ventre. Un sourire naquit doucement sur ses lèvres. Pliant la mer à sa volonté, un tourbillon se forma sous lui. Sur ses ordres, le mini-cyclone qu'il venait de créer le porta et il se retrouva bientôt à un mètre cinquante du sol. Percy appuya sur sa montre confectionnée par son demi-frère cyclope Tyson, qui se transforma aussitôt en un large bouclier rond, gravé de ses aventures. Il sortit son stylo bille de sa poche, retira le bouchon et _Turbulence_ , sa longue épée de bronze céleste se déploya. Se concentrant sur ses pouvoirs, Percy fit lever derrière lui une vague haute de trois mètres. Paul le regarda bouche-bée. Les yeux verts de son beau-fils brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne leur avait encore jamais vu. Il observa le bouclier et la grande épée qui accrochaient les rayons du soleil couchant. Paul se demanda en quoi pouvaient bien être ces armes d'un autre temps. En cet instant, Percy était incroyablement... divin. Il dégageait une aura de pure puissance et une assurance stupéfiante. Son beau-fils avait soudain des allures de guerrier invincible. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba à genoux dans le sable.

\- Un... un demi-dieu... bredouilla-t-il.

Puis après quelques secondes :

\- Mais... comment ? demanda Paul en désignant les vagues que le jeune homme pliaient à sa volonté.

\- Fils de Poséidon, répondit simplement Percy.

Sally s'assit sur le sable à côté de son compagnon. Revenant sur la terre ferme et rangeant ses armes, Percy vint à son tour rejoindre le professeur.

\- Raconte moi tout. Depuis le début, demanda Paul encore un peu pâle.

Un sourire éclatant s'étala sur le visage du fils du dieu de la mer.

\- Tout à commencé au collège, pendant une sortie au musée où j'ai … « malencontreusement » embroché ma prof de maths...

Fin

 **Alors verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ^_^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

 **Au fil de ma plume**


End file.
